chippercrowfandomcom-20200214-history
AAAAAAAA!
Courtney: L O O K Zinnia: NEW CHARACTERS CharlieBone: ?????!!!!!!! Raven: You've introduced another new character already? But you've only got the Blue Boa! CrowAuthor: SO? CrowAuthor: I'M THE A U T H O R, I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE Raven: You did not write Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa. CrowAuthor: I'M THE A U T H O R OF THIS R E A L M Patch: would somebody please tell me what's going on Susan: no Raven: Chipper read another book. Patch: and what's so bad about that? CharlieBone: Now I exist in this realm CharlieSonner: I'm not meant to be here PeppaPig: hello everyone!!!!!!!!11 XD CrowAuthor: what am I doing Loki: I DON'T KNOWWWWWW Persephone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PeppaPig: lol im random as heck!!! aaa i said a bad word LOL CharlieSonner: Please get us out of here Odin: No, no... you could be on to something here, Crow Author... >:D CrowAuthor: WE ARE NOT SACRIFICING CARTOONS Odin: I never said we were going to. CrowAuthor: Well, you wanted to feed them to the giant magikarp, and that's close enough. Hera: The giant what? Thor: Long story. Hera: ...what is the short version? Thor: A fish stole my sandwiches. Hera: okay... has left the chat Persephone: I think that's the text equivalent of backing away slowly. PeppaPig: lol what????????? Loki: Can I stab her? CrowAuthor: Go ahead. PeppaPig: NOOO! >:O IM REPORTING YOUUUU >:3 CharlieSonner: ...young humanoid pig, the Crow Author is the creator of this website! CrowAuthor: Or this wiki, at least. Persephone: >:D Courtney: I'll just kick her. CrowAuthor: You can do that?? Courtney: You gave me admin powers, remember? CrowAuthor: Oh, yeah. has been kicked from the chat by Courtney CharlieSonner: I'll go back to my own universe. And be transformed into a 7-year-old. Ugh. CharlieBone: Farewell, one-with-the-same-name-as-me. has left the chat Shelly: Soooo, that leaves us. Courtney: It would appear so. Sychorax: And I! Raven: You're eating cereal for dinner? Sychorax: How do you know??? But, yes, I am. Raven: I can see you from here. Also, don't drink the orange juice. It's poisoned. Sychorax: Alright, I'll put it back, but how do you know it's poisoned? Raven: I was the one who poisoned it. Leon loves orange juice. Sychorax: You really hate her that much? Raven: Yes. Persephone: Wait, Sychorax, I didn't see you getting out a glass for the orange juice... Sychorax: So? Persephone: Were you going to pour orange juice in your cereal...? Sychorax: Yes. Persephone: Ick!!! Shelly: Who does that? Courtney: The Crow Author has often wondered what cereal would taste like with fruit juice. Raven: Wait, really? Odin: Chipper, is this true? CrowAuthor: ...yes. Hera: May I ask why? CrowAuthor: I get bored while watching movies sometimes, okay?? Shelly: You GOT BORED while watching A MOVIE? CrowAuthor: Yes. It was a children's movie. Sychorax: That explains it. Odin: And this is why I don't often go on here. Thor: ... Loki: Hmm. few minutes of silence later Courtney: AAAAA Sychorax: MY EYES Shelly: what HAPPENED??????!! CrowAuthor: Rincewind set off some fireworks. Loki: INDOORS?! CrowAuthor: Yep. And they blew apart a lot of the Mountain. Raven: Isn't that one of the SCPs? CrowAuthor: Nooooo... Courtney: Yeeees. CrowAuthor: Okay, fine, I may or may not have been keeping a monster underground. Thor: If anyone ever asks why I don't actually live in the Mountain, I'm showing them this chat. Category:Fanfiction Category:Pokemon Category:Charlie Bone Category:Cartoons Category:Dracogriffs! Category:The Wizards (and WARRIORS!) of Once Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Mythology Category:Discworld Category:I should do a page on the various personalities of these characters